Tori and Jade: The Sequel to Tori and Cat
by WriterBoy227
Summary: Tori can't deny it. She wants Jade.WARNING CONTAINS LESBIAN SEX.


Tori and Jade: The sequel to tori and cat.

TORI'S POV

School is paining me. I can't walk past Jade without getting horny. I almost came today when going to Sikowitz's classroom. All I want to do is love her body. I want her to love me and scream my name. I want to stroke her long brown hair, feel her soft skin, and hold her breasts. I have a plan. Jade West will lose her virginity to me tonight and the Dance Club. It involves ecstasy, I remember when I brought LSD to my party, but I ended up having sex with Cat, the plan went differently but the goal was still achieved. I've have to talk to Sikowitz though.

OK. So I hid in the bathroom when the bell for letting us out rang. Sikowitz is still in his room, so I have plenty of time. I looked to see if no one was there, and ran to Sikowitz's room. I opened the door to see Sikowitz take money from Robbie and give him Meth in return. Robbie's appearance sucked nowadays, but that's his own fault cause meth is hardcore. "Hi Tori." "Hello Sikowitz." I said sexily. "Do you need some more acid?" he asked. I looked at him and said, "Could I please have some ecstasy for free?" "If free is $400 a pill bottle then yes." I looked at his penis, making sure he took note of it. "I think we can work something out." Sikowitz looked at me, then unzipped his pants. His underwear and pants were soon around his ankles. He laid down on the desk, his shoulder blades hanging on the edge of the desk. I rubbed his penis, feeling it become hard. I put his balls in my mouth, getting them wet. Sikowitz moaned in pleasure. I quickly sucked him. I'm a natural at this, so he didn't last long. By the time I was done he came 3 times. He tossed me a pill bottle, and I said thanks. I walked out of the room, feeling satisfied.

I wore my shortest dress, put on my press-ons, and covered my face in makeup. I wore my sparkly heels. I stepped into Andre's car, and then we were off. "Damn Tori, what guy wouldn't want to get in your pants?" "Thanks Andre, even a gay guy said that! How are you and Robbie doing?" "We had buttsex last night, and he enjoyed it a lot. Who's the girl tonight?" "Jade." "Damn Vega, Cat now Jade?" "Yep. That's the plan." I noticed we were there. I got out of the car and walked inside. I heard the song "Stuck on Fuckin You" playing loudly and everybody was kissing or groping each other. Beck was holding Jade as she kissed him. I suddenly imagined me holding her up and that got me hot." Hey Beck, will you help me fix my car?" Beck put Jade down and said sure. I lead him to the bathroom. "Tori, I'm not gonna fuck you." I rubbed his pants where his manhood is. "Are you sure?" That set Beck off.

Beck grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. He made out with me and then he stuck his hand up dress. He fingered me as I moaned. I pulled down his pants and underwear. I gave him my best blowjob. He came within 2 minutes. "God I'm tired." Said Beck. That made me realize I could make him give out. I started to give him another one. "Oh Tori please don't, it feels great but I'm very tired." I ignored him and picked up the pace. "Tori Tori Tori Tori. Please-OH MY GOD-stop." Beck came again. "Tori I can't take one more stop." I gave him another blowjob. "TORI!" Beck's legs gave out and he sunk to the ground. Beck passed out.

"Hey Jade," I said when I walked back in. "Do you want a screwdriver?" Jade gave me a dirty look. She took the drink. I slipped a pill into it. So this should work. "Where's Beck Vega? " "He'll be back in a half hour, he can't stop now." "Fuck." Jade's perception suddenly was warped, as she said,"Hahahaha, my feet are kooky." "Let's Dance," I led Jade onto the dance floor, letting her do her thing. I started dirty dancing by Jade, rubbing up against her body. Jade quickly started getting horny. I noticed her nipples were hard as rocks. I led her to the relaxing rooms that they have upstairs. Jade kissed me as I undid her dress. She said, "I want you to fuck me Tori." She lay on her back as I lowered down to pleasure her. I took off my dress and my heels. I undid Jade bra, and sucked her nipples. My tongue swirled around the hardened things, and Jade moaned. My leg felt something wet, and it was just wet Jade. I fingered her as sucked her nipples. Jade moaned again and she was wetter now. I pulled off her underwear and I ate her as best I could. Jade screamed my name, and then she passed out. I laid down on her, feeling satisfied. She woke up a few minutes later, And she told me to lay on my back, she grinded against me so are pussies would touch. I quickly was wet. Jade ate me so well. I screamed her name and I passed out. Mission. Accomplished.


End file.
